


you are my sunshine

by kingblake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adoption, M/M, let's be dads together ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingblake/pseuds/kingblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a lil dad!murphamy one shot I wrote for jenstanphy. enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are my sunshine

the little girl was a handful, but at least she was a cute handful.

when they'd adopted her, she was a newborn, which was a challenge in itself, but the two of them had been pressing for a child for so long they had been getting desperate. looking back on it, they'd probably have adopted the child even if it had been a horrendous looking quasimodo-kinda thing. 

she wasn't very tall for her age but despite the size of her body she had enough energy to wear out both murphy and bellamy within a few hours of her waking up in the morning. she was a terror when it came to eating vegetables, and murphy had taken to threatening to spank her with a wet noodle when she ran, stark naked, around the house in a sort of protest to bath time. bellamy, for some reason, had a hard time calming her down, but she liked to sit and play with his hands (she liked comparing sizes, asking him when her hands would get so big, analyzing the deep lines etched into his palms from years of work in the machine shop) and on rare occasions, she'd sit next to him on the couch and watch hours upon hours of history documentaries with him. she didn't pay him much attention, but when he picked her up from daycare she'd wobble towards him, arms outstretched, exposing all her tiny teeth in the biggest smile she could muster. that alone was enough to remind bellamy that she loved him, even if she couldn't manage to give him a hug every day.

but it was murphy she really devoted her attention to. bellamy didn't mind, not at all. it was good to see him stepping out of his comfort zone, because even after two years of raising the child together, murphy still wasn't sure what to do with himself around her. bellamy liked to think that helen saw murphy's obvious shyness and took it as an invitation to antagonize him. she was the bonnie to his clyde, and despite having hung out with her before, it was almost like murphy forgot that she was his daughter and not just another toddler hanging around at the swingset.

it was funny, really, watching murphy warm up to her. she'd hug his legs and he'd stiffen up for a moment, but then he'd reach down and pat her dark brown curls and become acutely aware of her little fluttering heartbeat against his knees. after an hour or so of alone time with her they'd be romping around the apartment, shouting out battle cries, fighting dragons, pretending to crack eggs over bellamy's head. the next day it would start over again, and murphy would look characteristically uncomfortable, and then a few minutes later be cuddling up to watch sesame street. 

bellamy was bent over a history book the first time helen really surprised him. she wandered up to the table, wearing one of his old t-shirts (it was like a cloak on her; the bottom of the shirt pooled around her tiny feet and the sleeves stopped at her wrists -- and it was a short sleeved shirt). she kept her eyes down, her hands clasped neatly in front of her. "daddy?" she asked, her voice almost shaky. "i did some'tin bad." bellamy frowned, brows furrowing with question. she rocked back and forth on her feet, and it looked sort of silly considering he couldn't see her feet under the shirt. bellamy turned in his chair.

"what do you mean, sweetheart?" he pressed, resting his hands flat on his knees. helen took a step forward and took one of his fingers in her hand, forcefully pulling him from his chair. he groaned and stood, and she then proceeded to lead him to the bedroom he shared with murphy. murphy was already in there, hemming and hawing at something bellamy couldn't quite see yet. when they rounded the corner, bellamy almost stopped in his tracks, eyebrows shooting nearly into his hairline with surprise. bellamy jogged the rest of the hallway to his room, helen waddling behind him.

murphy was crouched in front of the wall by a particularly elaborate set of random scribbles that took up a sizable portion of the bottom of the wall. it looked to bellamy like a rainbow had vomited on the wall, and he looked to murphy, who had a particularly convincing look of concern on his face. his fingers rested on his chin, tapping absentmindedly, as he examined his daughter's artwork. "this is pretty elaborate, bell, don't you think?" 

bellamy's frown deepened. he turned around, staring down at his daughter with the most civilized murderous look he could manage. she rocked back and forth on her feet, but bellamy noticed she kept bringing a hand up to her mouth, and her little shoulders kept shaking like they did when she was holding back a laugh (much in the same manner that bellamy himself did) "we don't color on the wall, young lady." he said, already calculating what the landlord was about to charge them. he turned back to murphy, who was still vocally admiring the crayon scribbles.

murphy wasn't facing bellamy, but bellamy could see the similar shaking of murphy's shoulders that meant murphy was laughing, too. bellamy lifted his hand to his hair, raking his fingers through his dark curls. "murphy, this isn't a laughing matter. do you know how much this is going to cost? she needs to be punished, not rewa-" he stopped dead, though, when murphy turned around, looked bellamy dead in the eye, and began to literally peel the scribbles off the wall. his face split into a rare grin and helen scurried between bellamy's legs, attaching herself to murphy's hip as the two of them burst into a fit of giggles. bellamy was still at a loss for words, so helen took the scribble sticker from murphy's hand and rushed over to bellamy, holding it up for him to see. with the biggest grin he'd ever seen, she proclaimed, "AP'IL FOO' DAY!" 

a weight released from bellamy's chest and he felt an easy smile begin to overtake his expression. he bent down and scooped helen into his arms, keeping a firm hold despite her incessant wriggling. "you got me!" he exclaimed, bending his head to nuzzle her belly. she shrieked with giggles, slapping at bellamy's hands as they found their way to her ticklish tummy. 

"no dad! no tickles!" she squirmed like a fish and managed to free herself from bellamy's grip, only to find herself in the same fate when murphy captured her and pinned her with his body. she lay beneath him on the carpet, murphy using his forearms as a cage, and she grabbed his cheeks and squeezed them, earning a particularly unattractive grunt from the brown-haired man. the three of them wrestled on the floor for a good hour before helen finally grew tired and bellamy disappeared into the kitchen to cook her favorite dinner: macaroni and hot dogs. 

two hours later, when the three of them were watching finding nemo on the couch, helen splayed across bellamy's lap and murphy cuddled into bellamy's side, helen and bellamy formulated a plan to get murphy back.

(but that's a story for later).


End file.
